


Got You on My Mind

by BadassDanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Anti Aging, Baby Gay Alex Danvers, Big Sister Alex Danvers, Cryogenics, Endgame Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Galaxy Exploration, Interstellar travel, Minor Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Minor Original Character(s), Sanvers AU Nobody Asked For, Slow Burn Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Time Travel, mass effect andromeda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadassDanvers/pseuds/BadassDanvers
Summary: In the year 2135, Humanity is in a golden era of interstellar travel.Ancient alien ruins discovered on planets within the milky way propelled our understanding of science & technology ahead thousands of years. While the Milky Way offers extensive exploration & challenges, others seek more distant stars. From this, The Andromeda Initiative was founded.Alex Danvers makes the decision to embark on a one way journey to the Andromeda galaxy, 2.5 millions light years from the Milky Way.She expects to experience an entirely new set of challenges that a new galaxy promises to offer.But Love? That Alex wasn't expecting.The Mass Effect AU that nobody asked for (No knowledge of ME needed)





	1. The Andromeda Initiative

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> This is my first attempt at writing Fan Fiction, I don't know how bad or good its going to be  
> but Hope you enjoy it!  
> Feedback & Kudos are much appreciated!  
> Follow me on Twitter @DanversSawyer_ for Updates!

_Entry 1: Wednesday, April 20th, Year 2185_

_Humanity first discovered life on planets within the Milky Way in the mid-19th century – Krypton had been one of the first. A planet which orbited a red sun known by its inhabitants as Rao. With the discovery of planets that orbited on the furthest corners of the Milky Way came the discovery of another species; Kryptonians. First Kal-El & then his cousin - my adoptive sister, Kara. By the year 2000 a plethora of species had been discovered: Green Martians, Daxamites, Dominators, Valeronian, Turian, Asari… so many that the nations of our planet signed a collective alien amnesty act to protect those seeking refuge on our home world. _

_Discovery of ancient alien ruins on planets were these species have fled has propelled our understanding of science and technology ahead thousands of years. We have mastered more than we ever thought possible. From time travel to cryonics that drastically slow down the effects of aging._

_We are currently in a Golden Era of Interstellar travel – many enjoy the challenges and exploration that the Milky Way has to offer but people like myself seek more distant stars. As a result, the Andromeda Initiative was founded. Another galaxy 2.5 million light years away that contains one trillion stars, more than twice the number of the milky ways 200-400 billion._

When Kara first arrived at our house all those years ago, I became fascinated with astronomy. My parents bought me my first telescope and encouraged my obsessions with science and inter-species anatomy. Any night when the skies were clear my father would point up to the stars from our home by the sea in, Midvale, California - away from the polluted skies of the city and say “See that disc of stars Alex, that’s another galaxy. It’s called Andromeda and its MILLIONS of light years away… and yet we can see it, isn’t that incredible?”

_When the opportunity was presented that humanity and 18 another Arcs of different species from the milky way would be making the one-way trip to the Andromeda galaxy and create settlements among those stars, I Immediately jumped at the opportunity._

_5 years on, here am sitting on the edge of a cryochamber preparing to become a human Popsicle aboard the Human Ark Hyperion, about to make a journey that will take 664 years with my Kryptonian sister and my father controlling the entire freaking mission as Human Pathfinder… I only wish my mother could be here with us._

_So here is goes. See you in approximately 600 years._

* * *

Alex tucked the battered old note book into the locker beside the cryochamber that would be her home for the next 600 years. While she had only made 1 entry in the book, it was still dog eared and rustic looking. She had, had it since she was a kid. Pen and paper didn’t exist anymore. Everything was done electronically, or mentally catalogued in your simulated adaptive matrix… more commonly known as SAM. SAM was created by Jeremiah, an artificial intelligence that received a direct feed of the agents sensory input. 

The ship had already taken off and was currently orbiting planet earth – Alex had spent her last day on earth by the beach eating pizza and ice cream with Kara and Jerimiah. Most of her closest friends were also making the decision to leave and so Alex didn’t have may people to say goodbye too. At the end of the day she went back to her mother’s grave in Midvale to say her final goodbye with Kara.  
Alex sighed deeply at the thought, blinking away the tears that formed. Humanity had made incredible advances and while they found treatments for diseases, they developed faster than they could be cured. Eliza had caught a rare illness and passed from lack of a cure 15 years prior.

Alex reached over to the book that she had put away earlier & pulled out printed picture of her family that was tucked within one of the pages. She sniffled dabbing her sleeve under her eyes to wipe away the tears – she was saying goodbye all over again.

Tucking the picture back into the book, Alex returned it to its place in the locker and glanced over at her sister. She was in an open cryochamber, but Alex’s view was blocked by the cover and she wondered why Kara was so quiet, standing up she peered over to her sister and found her napping with her arm draped over her eyes.

Alex scoffed in disbelief and turned to pick up the pillow laying on her bed, throwing it in Kara face. Kara stirred and shot a disapproving look back at Alex.

“What the Heck?” Kara grumbled swiping at her tired eyes 

“You are kidding me right? You’re sleeping? We are going to be a sleep for 600 YEARS Kara! And you’re having a nap?”

“Well there nothing better to do!” Kara threw her hands up in exasperation and rolled onto her side.

Alex walked over to the floor to ceiling windows of the cryonics bay that showcased a view of planet earth, she folded her arms and stared out, their backs to each other.

“Hey, I don’t know maybe you could talk to me for a bit or have a look at the planet you called home for last couple hundred years for the final time?” Alex voice was harsher and dripping with more sarcasm that she had intended. She suspected that it was coming from her pent-up emotions regarding leaving her mum behind.

Kara grumbled something incoherently and Alex turned back to her.

“What was that?”

Kara’s lack of reply to their bickering instantly concerned Alex, Kara always insisted on having the last word.

Alex walked over to Kara’s sitting down beside her on the bed that would soon be a personal human freezer.

“Hey… what is wrong?” Alex asked, gentle this time as she placed a comforting had on her back.

Kara rolled over to face her, and it didn’t take all these years of knowing each other and being sisters for Alex to know that she was on the verge of tears.

“Kara?” Alex’s voice was worried this time. “Are you reconsidering? Do you not want to do this anymore? Its not to late… if you don’t want to.” Alex’s voice raised a few levels in octaves – she didn’t think she would be able to do this without her sister.

“What? No! Its… It’s not that… well it kind of is but-” Kara watched as Alex’s face fell. “Stop freaking out, I’m not leaving you. It’s just Its hard, you know? Even though its been so long it’s like Krypton all over again? We are leaving mum… we aren’t coming back.” A few tears spilled from Kara’s eyes and Alex shuffled forward wrapping her arms around her.

“I know.” Alex mumbled into Kara’s Hair, “But we have each other, and mum would have wanted us to do this – Its an incredible opportunity.”

“You’re right.” Kara pulled away and smiled, nodding in agreement.

“As always.” Alex smirked and stood up, suddenly getting a face full of the fluffy pillow that was thrown at her face with such force that it knocked Alex of her feet and onto her back with a thud.  
There was a loud crackle and then a voice sounded through an on-ship intercom.

“Alex & Kara Danvers – Please report to the pathfinder Jeremiah Danvers in the Medical bay. I repeat Alex & Kara Danvers please report to the medical bay.”  
Kara was standing over Alex with an outstretched hand to help her up.

“Oh no. No take backs. Dads going to yell at you for knocking me off my feet like that” Alex said teasing Kara, as she scrambled to her feet before taking off towards the door as Kara followed her with pleads of forgiveness.

* * *

 Alex paused at the entrance of the medical bay, the room was bright and clinical rows of beds were positioned against the walls. A few of them were occupied by humans going through medical checks before being cryogenically frozen. She spotted Jeremiah standing on the far end of the room, his arms were crossed a firm look of his face as he spoke to the Asari doctor.

_Asari are a mono-gender race native to the planet Thessia, in terms of basic skeletal structure they resembled humans. Typically, their complexion was blue, and many had unique facial patterns. The planet was founded shortly after the discovery Krypton – while the alliance between human and Asari was good, the species were often concerned with human’ aggressive self-interest._

Alex had mixed opinions towards the artificial intelligence implant but as she recalled the mental note, she admitted that it had its perks. As Jeremiah sensed the presence of Kara and Alex he turned towards the entrance of the bay, a smile appearing on his face as he waved them over.

“Alex, Kara, this is Dr. Lexi T’perro she’s the inter-species doctor for the Tempest.”

“Nice to meet you both.” Lexi smiled in greeting, extending her had towards the sisters.

“Likewise.” Alex shook her hand, before turning back to her father.

“As well as Doctor, she is also the on-board psychologist.” Jeremiah explained. “We want to run over some final checks, so we know your both absolutely ready for this.”  
Alex noted her father’s cold and professional attitude – he didn’t expect her to change her mind now, did he? Regardless, Alex nodded in response and they were directed towards 2 of the hospital beds.

* * *

After a multitude of personal questions, the group made their way back to the cryochambers. Almost all the 20,000 human colonists aboard the ship had complete the process, the pathfinder team were among the few remaining.

“Your body is going to be preserved in liquid nitrogen. This injection is essentially anti-freeze that will prevent harmful ice crystals from forming in your blood.” Lexi explained, while checking her vitals with the biotic tool on her arm.

“You mean essentially, we are going to be 600-year-old popsicles by the time we wake up.” Alex mused.

Lexi Grinned. “Essentially, Yes. Your vitals look good, so whenever you are ready I’ll give you a few minutes to say your goodbyes.”

Alex’s hands had grown clammy as she looked over to her sister and father who were being given the run down by other doctors. Waiting for them to finish up Alex walked over to the window, taking a final look at the planet she called home.

A sigh escaped her lips as she crossed her arms over her body, a few moment later she felt a presence at her back.

“You Okay?” Jerimiah asked, setting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“Yeah. I’m good, Its Just- Its weird right?” Alex asked, her eyes remaining fixed on the planet through the window.

“Do you remember when you were young? When Id point out Andromeda in the sky… Who’d have thought?” a fond smile appeared on his face at the memory. “Your mother would be so proud of you.” He said, pulling Alex into a hug.

Alex buried her face into his shoulder, hugging him tightly as she heard the approach of Lexi’s foot steps behind them.

“Apologises Pathfinder Danvers, we are on a tight schedule.” She announced in a way that said it was time to go. Jeremiah pulled away from Alex planting a kiss on her forehead before turning to repeat the gesture with Kara who had appeared at their side.

“Safe journey, my girls.” He said, before following Lexi out of the room to a chamber that was reserved specifically for the pathfinder.  
Finally, Alex turned to Kara and quickly pulled her into a tight hug.

“I love you” She whispered, “Stay Safe.”

“I love you too.” Kara whispered back, before being ushered away by another doctor.

“I’m going to have the GREATEST 600-year nap.” Kara shouted over her shoulder, a grin on her face.

Kara’s chamber was in the same bay, but the enormous room meant that there was more than 100 chambers between them. Another doctor approached Alex as she sat on the edge of chamber that resembled a bed, this time she was human.

“Alex Danvers? Designation number: A-03-Malapa?” The doctor asked her, looking at the electronic data pad in her hand.

“That’s correct.” Alex confirmed.

“My name is Dr. Chakwas from SSV Normandy, N7 alliance. I’m not making the journey to Andromeda, but I’ve been assigned your case to ensure you cryonics procedure is as successful as possible.” She explained, as she prepared different vials and fiddled with the equipment attached to the cryochamber.

“Oh? N7? I’ve not heard of many in the alliance who haven’t decided to go?” Alex was curious, she wondered why some one in the military alliance had decided to stay when given the opportunity to leave.  
“I have associations with important commanders here in the Milky Way… family too, don’t think I could have left them.” She explained solemly.

Alex nodded in understanding as she rolled her sleeve up when instructed to do so.

“This is a sedative.” Chakwas indicated to the injection in her hand. “This is to prevent any pain from the procedure as well as protect your brain cells. After this Ill administer the anti-freeze and your body will be preserved in the liquid nitrogen.”

Alex appreciated the run down, as she settled back against the bed.

“Safe journey commander.” Were the last words she heard before the world around her faded out to black.

* * *

 


	2. Welcome to "The Golden World"

_It is early in the morning; the sun has barely risen over the horizon, but Alex can still feel the warmth of it on her face. She loves the ocean at this time in the morning, everything was quiet and calm, only the gentle rhythmic sound of the waves crashing against the shore or the occasional wailing of a seagull._

_The high tide meant that she doesn’t have to carry her surfboard for long, the chill of the water hits her ankles first, as she walks into the waves and a shudder rolls up her spine._

_She treads water until it has risen to her waist then she pulls herself across the board, it wobbles from her weight and she shifts to regain her balance, sitting with her legs on either side._

_Alex looks back to the shore, the beach is deserted except for a dog walker. She sits there for a few moments, eyes closed, appreciating the silence that comes with being out at sea._

_Then she turns, laying her stomach against the board carefully as she begins paddling towards the waves. There’s a set 10ft in front of her and just before the wave hits she turns back towards shore. The wave lifts her board as she uses her arms to push her into a plank, then a standing position, quickly she decides where to land her feet. She feels the board lock and the waves bubble white behind her._

_Everything is quiet but suddenly her senses are in overload. The roaring of the waves, the colours, the taste of salt water, the wind in her face and the shaking in her legs as they absorb the instant speed._

_She loves the adrenaline rush that comes with surfing. But as quickly as it began it is over and she drops of the board as the wave begins to break._

_She doesn’t expect the wave behind that hits her almost instantly, and suddenly she is spinning underwater the power of it almost neck breaking. Then she resurfaces with a sharp gasp._

* * *

It felt like she had, had several _dreams_ like this: at the beach surfing, flying with Kara, out in the field with the alliance… only perhaps they weren’t dreams but memories. When she is plunged from the beach into wakefulness, Alex is _disorientated_ for lack of a better word and shoots up into an upright position as if she is resurfacing from the wave that had dragged her under.

It takes her a few moments, but she remembers… _Andromeda._

“We made it.” She breathes, and as she does she can see the condensation of her breath as it hits the cool air.

Regardless of the fact that she has woken 600 years in the future, Alex swings her legs to the side preparing to stand up. There’s a persistent ache in her temples and between her eyes similar to waking up with a killer hangover. 

“Woah! Deep breaths, you might want to take it easy.” A voice in front of her says, a hand on her shoulder holds her in place.

She looks up to the person that has spoken, a name tag clearly printed on his uniform reads _Winn Schott._

“I’ve been taking it easy for that past 600 years.” She mumbles, her voice still groggy.

“Okay…” He begins swiping and reading of his data pad, presumably at her details. “Danvers, Alexandra. Recon Specialist, Pathfinder mission team. Hey! Pathfinder team eh? So, you’re the one finding us a home? Can you make it somewhere tropical? Summer year round?”

“It’s Alex, and, how about a coffee first?” She rubs at her arms, there’s still a chill there.

“Oh! Of course! Follow me.” He turns, making his way down the isle of chambers towards the entrance, the bay is freezing and Alex hurries after him eager to get out of the cold.

  _The Selection Process saw the Andromeda Initiative evaluates thousands habitable planets within the galaxy. After discovering an unusually high ratio of potential candidates or “Golden Worlds” the Heleus cluster was selected as our destination._

Alex is directed to sit on the edge of hospital bed as Winn goes to get her a cup of coffee. There are several human colonists around her the majority being those who have just been woken up. There are a few technicians standing around equipment making sure the ship is running efficiently. Winn returns a few moments later handing her a steaming cup of coffee and she takes it gratefully.

“Alexandra Danvers. Let’s get you checked out.” Lexi, the doctor she met before speaks to her this time.

“Hey Doc, you haven’t aged a day.” Alex grins.

“You’d be surprised how many times I’ve heard that in the past 2 days…” She replies, unamused.

Alex scratches the back of her neck, borderline embarrassed, “And here I thought I was being original.”  

Lexi smiles politely before activating the omni-tool on her arm. “Look here.” The orange light scans up and down Alex’s face and she squints. Lexi Pauses, running through the results quickly.

_Now you are apart of the first wave of Arks arriving in Andromeda: Our new home for humanity._

“Makes it sound so easy, doesn’t it?” Lexi says, regarding the broadcast over the telecom.

“Eh, even if it isn’t we will be ready it’s what we were trained for.” Alex shrugs, she takes a mouthful from the cup and winces as it scalds her tongue.

“Well, I hope so.”

“You know something?” Alex asks, her interest has peaked. _Had she heard something?_

“Word is pathfinder wants you mission ready within the hour.” Lexi admits, continuing to look through Alex’s results.

“Huh, Why the rush?” Confusion is apparent in her voice, barely any of the colonists had been woken up and even if they had been none of them were going to be performing at their fullest ability.

“He never said. But Something is up. Just one more thing before I send you on your way. Let’s test your SAM implant. SAM are you monitoring?”

SAM: Yes, Dr. T’perro. Good morning Danvers, are you feeling well?”

“Yeah. I’m ready to get to it.”

SAM: Readings confirmed. I detect an increased level of adrenaline in your system.

“Can’t explore space without my coffee.” Alex smiles, holding up the now empty cup.

“You are all done, lets get you on your way.” Lexi confirms, turning off her omni-tool and Alex stands up waiting for instructions on were to head.

“Actually, one more thing. Has my sister been woken up yet?” Alex asks her voice slightly on edge, concerned she hadn’t heard about Kara yet.

“Not quiet. They are starting the revival process. You might want to stick around for a bit always helps to see a friendly fa-”

Suddenly, there was a deafeningly loud screeching from overhead, as If the ship had collided with some sort of matter and was scraping across it. Seconds later the ship was plunged into darkness. Alex and a few of the colonists around her were abruptly airborne with the loss of power, with that came the loss of gravity.

Alex watched in horror as the chamber that Lexi identified as Kara’s came hurdling towards them, unable to avoid it she prepared for impact but before it hit, it lifted, soaring above her head with the loss of gravity.

The entrance to the medical bay swung open and a voice came through, Alex was sure she recognized it.

“This is J’onn gravity in the medical bay is offline. I will do a reset.” He was clearly speaking through his SAM to the captain. Then he turned to the room, speaking to us. “Prepare for impact.”

A moment later everyone and everything around them hit the ground with a thud.

“Everyone okay?”

“We are good. What happened?” Alex asks, her voice is calm and professional as she rubs at the arm she landed on.

“We are not sure. Sensors are scrambled.” He replies, then his face breaks into a large smile. “Glad you are okay, feels like centuries since we spoke.” He pulls Alex into a hug, and she is grateful for the familiar face, they had worked together for years back when the DEO was necessary, and aliens were a new thing on earth.

A voice from a technician across the room speaks up, requesting their attention.

“Uh, we have a problem over here. It’s the Kryptonian Kara Danvers.”

The blood drains from Alex’s face, the professional exterior in place moments before is gone as she runs across the room.

“What’s wrong? Is my sister okay?”

“Kara is fine. Her vitals are strong, but the revival process was interrupted.”

“I don’t like the sound of that.” Lexi’s reassurance does nothing for Alex’s nerves.

“Don’t worry. It just means the process might take a little longer than usual. SAM?”

SAM: My connection to Kara’s implant was suspended. But her pulse, respiration and brain activity are all normal.”

“To be on the safe side, we will keep Kara in a low-level coma for a while and then let her body regain conscious naturally.” Lexi’s voice is professional and reassuring. With the information that SAM gathered Alex nods in agreement, reassured that Kara will be okay with time if her brain activity and respiration are functioning normally.

“Okay, but you will let me know of any developments immediately?”

“Of course. But for now, the pathfinders mission team has to report to the bridge.”

Alex nods and looks over to J’onn, she thanks Lexi before she leaves, and they make their way towards the door of the medical bay.

“So, any idea what is going on?” Alex asks J’onn as they walk through the ship together.

“No one is entirely sure, but we have had some issues the minute we entered the Heleus cluster.” He admits, his face is marred with a frown.

“When were you woken up?” Alex queries. _How does he know what’s happened since they entered this section of the galaxy?_

“About two years ago actually, they needed a specialist with some experience awake. Something… Odd, appeared on our sensors, so they woke a few of us up early.”

“Odd?”

“Its hard to explain, Its- well, you’ll see what I mean from the bridge.”

The minute they step foot in the command room, Alex _knew_ what J’onn was talking about. The front and side of the ship showcases enormous windows, that give a view from all angles but beyond them Alex doesn’t see the picture that she envisioned when she thought of the Andromeda galaxy. Instead the area was covered in energy clouds that looked like a galactic _infection._

Alex hadn’t been paying attention to those around her as she unconsciously moved closer to the windows staring out, then she heard the faint bickering of voices behind her increase to a shouting match.

“Jeremiah, please! while you may be Pathfinder this is my ship.”

“Captain Vasquez. The protocol is clear in the absence of communication between the Nexus or any other arks. We proceed to our designated Golden World, solid ground.”

“If Its even out there! There were no reports of hitting an energy cloud and that’s only a wild guess as to what we hit.”

As the ship manoeuvres around the so-called _energy cloud_ Alex watches as a planet comes into view.

“My god.” Vasquez her voice is borderline frightened. “Is that our Golden World?”.

They all turn to look as they travel closer to the planet. While it admittedly does look like Earth regarding land and water, the planet _Habitat 7_ , looks like a wasteland. The sky is almost black and a storm cloud visible from the ship resembles that of a tornado.

“That’s habitat 7 or New Earth if we are lucky.” Jeremiah says, moving towards the control panel to bring up information of our destination. “All of our scans told us it was in a green zone, perfect for human settlement.”

“It might our best shot.” Alex says, as she stares past the them to the planet but as she says it she is unconvinced, the planet looked worse than some of those back in the Milky Way that had become wastelands, destroyed by solar storms, the entire population extinct unable to survive the conditions.

“SAM?” Jeremiah asks, demanding the AI’s readings.

SAM: Energy from the phenomenon is dampening our sensors. Planetary conditions are unknown.

Jeremiah sighs deeply and begins pacing the control room. While they had expected challenges, one this early in the mission was concerning. 20,000 colonists were still asleep aboard the ship, only the essential crew had been woken. If this _Golden World_ wasn’t an option, then they would have to spend their time looking for an alternative. It would be impossible to wake up everyone and have enough supplies for them to live comfortably aboard the ship until we found safety. However, the longer they were asleep, the more their chances of a successful revival decreased.

Eventually, Jeremiah stopped pacing and turned his back to us staring out to our new home. “We are marooned. 20,000 souls adrift at sea and when the power runs out it stays out… we need to know if that’s safe harbour.” 

“And if its not?” Vasquez queries, she moves to join him following his gaze to the planet.

“Then it is my job as Pathfinder to find an alternative.”

Vasquez nods, as convinced as she is going to get, then she turns settling in her seat at the controls. 

“Then make it quick.” She says, her voice stern.

Suddenly everyone was moving, the mission is a go. Jeremiah pauses in front of them and he gives Alex a brief nod in greeting before speaking.

“J’onn, the rest of the team should be awake, have them spin up two shuttles, we are planet fall in 30 minutes.” 

“Yes Sir.” J’onn says, then he turns and follows Jeremiah to gather the remanding team members.

“Stubborn one, isn’t he?” Vasquez says from her seat at the controls.

“I must have rubbed off on him, stubborn runs in the family.”

* * *

 Alex is sitting on a bench in the armoury. She is fastening the remaining buckle to the plate that wraps around her torso. As the door opens and J’onn enters.

“I heard about Kara. Don’t worry about her, she’s a tough one.” He says, moving over to an armaments locker by the door. She watches as he enters a combination and it opens, retrieving a weapon, he holsters one. When J’onn turns he notices Alex’s curious expression and explains.

“The pathfinder is requiring sidearms.” He tosses the assault rifle towards Alex. She examines it and identifies it as a N7 Valkyrie VI.

“Are we expecting trouble?” She asks, turning on the safety before she holsters it to her back.

“Just a precaution.” J’onn explains as he moves to retrieve his helmet, Alex does the same.

_SAM: Pathfinder mission team, please report to the hanger._

Alex tucks her short auburn hair into the helmet as she pulls it on, but she keeps visor open, so she can continue to speak clearly.

“Let’s get going.” 

* * *

There are several people in the hanger when they arrive. Technicians filling the shuttles with fuel and packing supplies. There are members of the team Alex wasn’t sure she recognised. As J’onn and her proceed further into the room, Jeremiah notices them and makes his way over.

“I heard about Kara, she is strong, she’ll make it.” Jeremiah reassured her, resting his hand on her armoured shoulder.

“She wouldn’t want us to worry.” Alex smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes.

“You’re right… The mission comes first but I doubt your mother would have seen it that way.”

Alex’s throat grows tight and she swallows around the lump that has formed. She had been so busy on the revival and everything that was going on that she hadn’t thought much about Earth or those she had left behind. She didn't trust herself to speak without her voice breaking and so she gives a small nod instead. Regardless, Jeremiah notices and smiles softly in reassurance before he turns to address the team.

“Okay everyone listen up. I choose you for the pathfinder team not only because you are talented and passionate but because you are dreamers, like me. You dream of discovering the unknown, you find the edge of the map and explore what lies beyond. When people look back on this moment, and they will, they will see that we never gave up and that this was the starting point of everything they know. We only get one chance to be the first who do this, so let’s go make history.”

The shuttle doors open, and the team members begin to load into the two available shuttles.

“I’ve been waiting 600 years for this.” A woman passing says. Alex doesn’t recognise her. She has long dark brown hair that matches her eyes, and as she passes Alex she flashes her a smile so large that her eyes squint and dimples appear in her cheeks. Moments later she is gone, disappearing into the opposite shuttle from Alex.

Alex stares after her dumbfounded. _Who was she?_

“Danvers come on!” J’onn shouts from inside the shuttle, he is holding the door for her and she shakes her head as if to disperse her thoughts before jumping into the shuttle.

There are 2 other people within the shuttle:  J’onn & a pilot that Alex doesn’t know the name of until she speaks.

“Agent Dunn to Ark Hyperion, this is shuttle 1, switching to manual guidance - Over.”

As the exit the docking station of the Hyperion, they are able to look at the ‘energy cloud’ up close.

“Jesus Christ, look at that.” Alex gasps, staring out of the window the view in front of her is terrifying.

SAM: It appears to be an unstable mass of dark energy.

“Well whatever it is it stopped the Hyperion in its tracks.”

Abruptly the shuttle begins to shake violently, and Dunn turns in her seat “Sit down.” She commands.  

“Agent Dunn to shuttle two. We are experiencing some turbulence. Over.”

SAM: Gravity anomaly detected.

“Agent Dunn to shuttle two. Accelerate to cruising speed, attempt to navigate this rough patch. Over.” 

The shuttle continues to shake violently, but Dunn controls it keeping the craft steady. As they approach the planet dead on, they all brace as they enter the atmosphere. As they do the windows erupt into a bright light of fire as the outside of the shuttle burns up. This lasts several seconds and then the break through into the clouds.

The minute they do the tension in the craft in tangible. As they stare out the window, the world around them is bleak, hopeless. The skies are black from a storm, lightning bolts thunder from the sky to the sharp valley of rock below them. As if it couldn’t get worse, SAM comes through the intercom.

SAM: Oxygen levels are below minimum human requirements.

“Are we sure this is the right planet?” Alex breathes, compared to the pictures back in the milky way it is impossible that this is the same planet.

Jeremiah’s voice breaks through the comm.

“Hyperion. This is the Pathfinder we have alien civilisation…” His voice is full of static, barely coherent. Out the window on the port side Alex notices the massive structures on the ground, unlike anything on earth.

“Have we been noticed? What if they aren’t friendly?” Alex replies, fidgeting nervously.

Jeremiah comes back through the comm. “Stick to protocol. No use of deadly force unless hostile intent is clear.”

With a sudden bang the lights of her craft go out, the engine roars and stalls as the cabin shakes violently.

“Shit! Ionization just spiked.” Agent Dunn yells her voice filled with panic, her hands shake violently as the attempts to control the shuttle, but the wheel has locked into place. Abruptly the craft begins  to plummet, and Alex lunges for the railing by the window holding on with white knuckled force. 

Another deafening bang and the tail of the shuttle breaks off, sending the craft into a tailspin.  

“Mayday! Mayday! We are going down!” Alex cries through her comm.

“Alex!” Her fathers voice relays back through her earpiece, clearly unable to keep the terror from his voice.

It was then that the craft brakes apart and then Alex is free falling, a scream erupts from her lungs.

SAM: Acceleration has increased. 

“Yeah no fucking shit SAM!”

SAM: Your jump jet has malfunctioned.

“Get it working!”

SAM: Terminal velocity is increasing.

Alex watches as the ground grows closer and closer. She yells again

“SAM!”  

Just before Alex hits the ground the jet on her back powers up and her free fall slows substantially, but it is too late the jet will only slightly cushion her fall.

Alex hits the mountain face with a grunt and begins rolling, she grabs at the rocks passing her attempting to cling on before she falls from the drop ahead. The sharp edges tear into her hands and she cries in pain before she drops off the surprisingly, relatively small edge of the cliff.

On impact her helmet collides with the ground and smashes the visor, exposing her to the air or _lack of_ on the planet. The helmet hisses and smokes up and she clutches at her throat unable to breathe. She brings her omni-tool to her face and a laser shoots out repairing the damage quickly.

She lays there breathing hard for a few moments, attempting to assess her injuries. Fortunately, she concludes that she hasn't been seriously injured.

Realising she is a sitting target Alex staggers carefully to her feet, clutching her side.

“This is agent Danvers, Come in.” She gasps through the comm.

The only thing on the other end is static.

“Shit.” She whispers, as she stares out to the derelict world in front of her.

 _She is on her own_.

* * *

 

  


End file.
